


I had the Grand Theft; you were supposed to have the Auto

by justonebigclusterfuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Brownman, First Meetings, Fluff, GTA AU, GTA V AU, M/M, Mad King, Mad King Ryan, One Shot, R&R Connection - Freeform, Raywood, blood tw, bmvagabond - Freeform, but it's not bad, gun tw, gunshot tw, not much, ryan teaching ray how to drive, there's a bit of blood talk because of stuff that happpens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonebigclusterfuck/pseuds/justonebigclusterfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was supposed to work like a charm. Ray cleared the place out, the Mad King drove the getaway vehicle and they both made it out. Nice and easy. <br/>Until the Mad King got shot. <br/>And Ray had to drive. <br/>And maybe Ray should have mentioned earlier that the only car he'd ever been behind the wheel of was of the ride along variety that he'd owned as a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I had the Grand Theft; you were supposed to have the Auto

 

Ray worked alone. Or rather, he usually worked alone. But occasionally he stumbled across opportunities to work with other, in order to get a higher cut than he usually made. He didn't mind it. Working with someone was easy as long as you made sure you had a back up plan – most of the time they'd screw you over - and Ray made sure that he was was always prepared for if things went south.

As far as things went though, the Mad King was a decent guy. Ray had heard a mix of opinions on him from some of the people he dealt with now and then. They said he was bloodthirsty and that he was trigger-friendly. Others said he was reliable and he always delivered, regardless of the task set for him. Gavin said he was “top”, but Ray had learnt not to rely on Gavin a while ago. Gavin had also said that Michael was “his boi” before Michael had planted explosives that nearly blew them all up. Water under the bridge, Gavin had insisted and he'd thrown an arm around his shoulder before he'd forgiven him right there with the burning wreckage behind them. Ray still wasn't sure if he'd completely forgiven him.

So far, Ray didn't really have anything bad to say about the Mad King. He was observant, Ray had discovered that within seconds of meeting him when he'd cornered Ray for following him and shoved him against a wall.

He was careful as well and spent hours working on his plans until he was certain that he had everything arranged.

But the thing that had really hit Ray was how attentive he was. Most days, Ray would enter the safe house he'd set up and find a mug of coffee already sat waiting for him on the bench. It had become a routine after the first few days and most nights there was always a blanket folded beside the couch, just in case he didn't fancy the walk home. Not that Ray ever stayed the night – he'd heard too much about the Mad King and his previous partners to do that.

Never from the partners though – not many of them had words left to tell their stories.

Needless to say, when the heist came around, Ray was more than ready.

It was just a simple robbery. There was a garage down town that Ray had been eyeing up but he'd needed help to stage a getaway. He needed someone he knew would be able to hold their own if things went bad and the Mad King had come to mind.

It should have gone off like a gunshot, quick and simple, and it had at first. Or at least until the guns had actually started going off.

“You're going too slow,” Ray snapped, his hands were wrapped confidently around his gun, his dark brown eyes glaring through the slits in his mask at the quivering man behind the counter. He was unpacking the till quickly, stuffing the contents into one of the carrier bags that the store provided, and Ray was spurring him on with dark phrases and dangerous waves of his gun.

Everything was going smoothly as far as Ray was concerned. The man was filling the bag quick enough and there was a lot of money there – more money than Ray had expected. It must have been a good day for the cashier before Ray and the Mad King had turned up.

The car was idling patiently outside and Ray hadn't seen anyone pull up to the garage yet so they were fine for now. There was no one around, no one to see what was happening, and hopefully the two men would be out of here before anyone was any the wiser.

Or at least that was the plan.

“Do you have a death wish?” Ray growled. The man let out a terrified squeak as Ray brought his gun close to his face, before he was snatching larger handfuls of the cash, accepting his fate.

Everything was going so well then Ray had glanced out the window. It had been a split-second glance, just a subtle movement of his eyes to the car idling outside and by the time he was turning back the cashier's hand was under the counter, pressing the silent alarm.

Fury gushed through Ray's body and he was pulling the trigger before he could even process what was happening and the man was down, down on the floor with a hand clutched to his chest and Ray was darting around the counter, pushing him aside with one smooth movement of his foot before he was continuing the man's earlier actions. The bag was almost full and he quickly emptied the rest of the register into the plastic.

He'd just slammed the till home when the first explosion sounded and for a second he thought it was just the till shutting louder than he expected. He convinced himself it was, because there was no way the police could have gotten here this quickly, until the second shot was sounding out.

Instantly he was breaking into a run, feet pounding across tiled floors as he raised his gun. The front door opened easily beneath the pressure of his shoulder and then the car was right in front of him and the Mad King was right there except- Except something was wrong.

Red blood was running down the hand that he had clapped over his leg. His gun was still in action, one hand thrown over the car as he pummelled rounds into anyone that came to close, but his leg, his leg definitely wasn't.

“What did you do?” Ray demanded in a harsh tone. He chucked the bag of cash onto the back seat before he was crouching down beside the Mad King. His mask was askew, his paint smudged across his face, and for a fleeting second Ray had half a mind to wipe the rest of it off, to bear him to the world so that Ray could see what he looked like without the paint that was constantly marring his features.

Instead he ran a hand over his leg, slapping away the hand that came to stop him.

“I need to check it.” Ray insisted and the man let out a loud noise of protest before he was focusing on the police again. The man was strong, Ray would give him that much. He barely even flinched as Ray's hands ran over the bullet holes that were buried in his skin.

“Can you walk on it?” He asked nervously and the man took a second to check. He pushed against the ground and applied weight and tested it without leaving the shelter of the car. It took him about ten seconds before he was nodding. It took Ray fifteen before he was shaking his head.

“No way. **No**. You look like you're about to collapse.”

“You'll have to drive.” were the next words to leave the Mad King's lips and really Ray should have been expecting them. They didn't have any choice really, considering the situation, but it still made Ray's blood run cold and his mouth set in a thin line as he looked up at the brunet nervously.

“And-” He stopped, licked his lips and started again. “And if I can't drive?”

The way those blue eyes widened before setting on him with what Ray could only imagine was the same degree of murderous intensity that the Mad King saved for his victims was answer enough for just how the Mad King felt about that.

Ray was going to be lucky if he made it through the night.

He may need that escape plan after all.

“Just get in the car.” He sounded exasperated, angry, and Ray was scrambling for the door handle but the Mad King beat him too it.

Red smeared across the door handle when he grabbed onto it and Ray was scrambling into the passenger side the second it was open before he was sliding across to the driver's seat. He could see the police more clearly from where he was now. He could see the flashing lights and it was only one car – they must have been on patrol when the call went in – and they could handle this. Easily.

“I need you to turn it on.” Ray's eyes moved across the car until they landed on his face. The mask was gone now, the red paint streaked across the face and in parts it was mixed with the darker red of blood. His blood.

“Just turn the key, foot down on the clutch.” His words were so soft now, so gentle that Ray couldn't help but feel bemused.

How was this the same man who had been incinerating him with just a glance before?

How was this the same Mad King who reaped death like he was the grim reaper himself?

Ray's fingers fumbled for the key, nearly missing them in his panic, and he was stalling the second he'd turned the engine on.

A soft sigh sounded from next to him and Ray's stomach plummeted in disappointment. His gaze moved to the window again, to the bright lights flashing and the dead bodies lying on the ground. They couldn't have long left. The other police vehicles would be here in minutes, then where would they be?

He almost jumped when he felt the pressure on his hand, and he watched as his hands were turned red before they were swamped by the Mad King's larger one.

“Left foot down.” Ray responded automatically.

Then his hand was turning, forced into the cycle by the man sat beside him.

“Left foot up. Slowly.” He eased his foot gently off the gas, surprised when the car started to move forwards and his eyes darted to the right when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes.

The Mad King had retracted his hand, he was controlling the gear stick and taking off the handbrake. He was doing most of the work really, but Ray didn't care.

He was driving.

“Accelerate.” Then he quickly added, “Right foot,” as an after thought. As if he wasn't 100% sure that Ray knew which pedal it was.

“Left foot.” He said moments later and Ray was switching feet and watching as the gear stick was guided into second.

“Accelerate again.”

The rest of the ride was carried out like that. A series of changing gears and gentle tones and hands on thighs and everything that Ray had never expected really when he'd got into the car with the Mad King that morning.

By the time they were drawing up outside the safe house again, Ray's mind was spinning and the Mad King appeared to have used his entire word limit for that day. Or, at least, he fell back into his usual silence the minute they had pulled to a stop.

The door slammed shut behind him as the man departed and Ray was left sitting in the driver's seat, watching as he hobbled towards the front door.

He should run now.

He had the bag of cash. He was uninjured. Heck he had a car.

It might be the only chance he got.

But he watched the front door swing shut and he knew that there was no way he was leaving without making sure that he was alright.

So he stuffed his gun into the waistband of his trousers before he was slipping out of the car. With the bag of cash in hand, he traced the Mad King's footsteps all the way back up to the flat.

“Hey- Mad King? Are you okay?”

The sound of metal on tile sounded from the bathroom and obviously that would be the first place he would go.

Ray shut the door behind him and dropped the bag beside it before heading for the closed door.

“Look I just wanted to make sure-” A knife to his throat silenced him. The cold metal pressed down against his skin and Ray raised his eyes hesitantly to face the ferocious blue ones looking down at him. “If you were alright,” he finished forcefully and the best expression was wiped across the Mad King's face before it was wiped away again just as quickly.

He wasn't sure how long they were stood there; he wasn't sure why he wasn't fighting back either. But he stood and he waited until the blade was being pulled back and the Mad King was collapsing onto the toilet seat and finally, finally Ray was able to sag.

Tingles were still exploding around his throat, little bursts of static demanding his attention. He could still feel the knife there, he could still feel the blade pressed to his skin and he wondered if he'd made the right decision coming back.

One look at the Mad King confirmed that.

“I'm just going to look, okay?” He waited for an answer but ended up just dropping to his knees when none was given.

His fingers grabbed at the forceps where they were lying on the floor and an unmeasurable amount of relief hit him when he saw the shell lying on the floor beside it. He had been worried about getting the bullet out- he didn't think that the Mad King would take too kindly to that. But then this next bit would probably be worse.

Grabbing at the first aid box that had been opened to one side, Ray took out disinfectant and some bandages as well. The good thing about working alone was that you learnt to take care of yourself, so it was with great precision that Ray was able to clean the wound and wrap it up securely.

“I'm just applying pressure,” he told him, before pressing down on the wound to try to stop what little blood flow was still pulsing out of it. He wasn't sure how much blood the Mad King had lost but he suspected it was a lot. He guessed that the man would be feeling pretty weak, that he'd need to sleep. The worst thing was that Ray knew he probably shouldn't leave him, but at the same time he didn't particularly want to stay.

“It should be okay in a minute.” His eyes moved up to look at the Mad King, his gaze meeting his with a jolt of surprise.

He hadn't realised that he'd been watching.

The blue eyes were flooded with intensity, flooded with pain, and Ray was unable to look away. He was captivated, caught up in their hold, and he returned the gaze with an equal strength. Slowly he raised his free hand, rubbing his thumb over the white and red smeared across his cheek, the pink scar he left behind opening to pale skin.

Normal skin.

A hand was closing around his wrist a second later and Ray was jerking backwards, his heart rate spiking in fear. His hold on the Mad King's leg fell away and he pushed himself backwards with his free hand in an attempt to create some distance.

His hand was dropped in a matter of moments. Ray looked up at him in surprise.

Who was this man?

“I'm going to bed.” Ray nodded mutely, his hands falling to rest on his tangled legs as he looked up at the brunet. The man seemed to hesitate, as if battling with some inner demon that Ray was not yet acquainted with. His hand still reached for the door after a few seconds though and the door was pushed open and Ray saw his flat again.

The Mad King had barely taken two steps before he was stopping again, his head turning so that he was looking back over his shoulder. “The blanket's on the couch.”

And Ray could have sworn he saw a smile on those lips before he was padding away again, moving further into the flat. Their flat.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I had fun writing it. 
> 
> My tumblr is justonebigclusterfuck if you're interested. Feel free to send me prompts and things~


End file.
